The true power of Kushina!
by Dani Bananinha
Summary: Minato asked Kushina out on a date, but that didn't explain why he hadn't seen her since it started.


**THE TRUE POWER OF KUSHINA!**

**Beta Reader**: Luvsanime02

**Wrote by**: Dani bananinha

_I don't own Naruto and its characters. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

><p>The story below occurs before Kushina became a Jinchuuriki. It starts during Minato and Kushina's childhood.<p>

"Jiraiya-sensei..."

"Huh? What is it Minato? "

Jiraiya and Minato were sitting side by side at a small ramen stand. Jiraiya held the menu, using it as a cover to look the beautiful waitress who served there.

Minato stared at the sky through the window, sighing dreamy sighs. His feet barely touched the floor while he swayed them back and forth. He stared in silence at his sensei.

"You understand women, right?"

"Sure... It's no wonder why they call me ero-sennin," Jiraiya replied proudly.

"How do you know when a girl likes you?"

"How do I...?" Jiraiya murmured thoughtfully, and then mischievously smiled. He stared at his pupil as the boy watched from afar the redhead across the street.

'Hehe ... You mean, you're in love?' Jiraiya thought in a teasing tone.

"Well, I ask her out," Jiraiya shrugged, obviously having ulterior motives in responding, "walk through the park, eat ice cream, and sometimes..." He made a silly smile, remembering his many amorous adventures.

"And if she refuses? Does that mean she doesn't like me?" Minato supported his chin with both hands, without taking his eyes off the girl.

Jiraiya nearly choked on his noodles.

"What? She refused already?" He turned quickly to his student.

Minato sighed, bored, before turning to his sensei. He was not comfortable with the topic.

"Well, it wasn't a date. I mean, I've called her, but..." Really embarrassed, he scratched his head, hiding his face flushed in his arms.

"What are you talking about?" Jiraiya pushed his plate off to the side. He couldn't accept that one of his students had failed in love.

"She accepted my invitation to go to the park..."

"And?"

FLASHBACK

"Do you want to go to the park with me?"

Minato's face was red as he stood in front of the girl. He could hardly breathe.

"Huh?" The girl looked at Minato, examining him as well. She covered her mouth with her fist, moving her gaze from his feet to his face. She took a big bite of her ice cream cone, before saying "Sure."

Minato's eyes widened in surprise. It had been easier then he thought!

PRESENT

"But the surprise didn't last long," Minato interrupted his own narrative.

CONTINUING FLASHBACK

"Let's go, Minato," Kushina whispered sweetly.

"Okay..." the poor blond stammered, nervous about his expectations.

"What should we do first?" The redhead threw herself in front of Minato. "I know! Let's play hide and seek!"

"What?" Minato muttered, as he was led to a great oak in the park.

"Count to one hundred. I'll hide in a radius of fifty miles from this tree. Ninja techniques are allowed. You have to find me before sunset!"

"But! I thought we were going to..." Minato tried to confess to her his anguish at the disappointment of such an immature date, but merely said "walk."

He turned to the debate, but she was gone. Seeing that, he had to follow the rules imposed. Minato began to count. He made several clones that spread throughout the city, the surroundings, and around the training fields.

From time to time, was he was poked by her, and then he suffered some mischievous joke. She was so immature, and yet, so cute. Minato tried to follow and find her, but it was almost impossible. There were too many traps.

Undoubtedly, she was a skilled ninja.

Without noticing, Minato walked around town in her company. He laughed and had a great time. Sometimes, when he laughed, he could hear a feminine chuckle accompanying him. At the end of the day, he hadn't found any sign of her, except for a long wire and a strand of a long red hair.

END OF FLASHBACK

"But she didn't understand my intentions. I don't even know if it was a real date," Minato sighed.

Jiraiya tried to cheer him up. "Who cares if it wasn't a real date? Come on, there are plenty of girls out there!" exclaimed the old sennin.

Minato turned to the window to admire the girl from afar, but she had disappeared. He looked around, searching for her, when a lovely voice called out to him. "Let's go, Minato!"

He looked up, and saw the girl hanging upside down on the roof, offering her hand.

Minato smiled, and said "Come on."

* * *

><p><strong>N  A**: Thank you to all who read the story until the end! I would like to thanks again for Luvsanime02's patience and care and my friends who patiently listened to the story.

**N/A**: Muito obrigada a todos que leram a história até o fim! Gostaria de agradecer novamente a Luvsanime02 pela paciência e carinho na betagem, e as minhas amigas que ouviram a história pacientemente.


End file.
